Ella es mi orgullo
by KanadeKuchiki
Summary: Tomada de una de las escenas de Clannad que nos saco las lágrimas, pero interpretadas por dos personajes que todos amamos. Por favor denle una oportunidad. Yo no poseo nada (lamentablemente u.u)


**Disclaimer: Esta escena no me pertenece solo cambie algunas cosas, todos los derechos son de las personas que crearon Clannad y los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite-sama. Yo no poseo nada (por ahora)**

* * *

><p>Byakuya comenzó a caminar en busca de su hija. Por fin había entendido que tenía que salir adelante. Que su padre no era tan malo como él pensaba, que su padre había dedicado su vida para su bienestar. Se sentía arrepentido por haber odiado por tantos años a su padre. Y él estaba equivocándose, estaba dejando a su hija de lado, estaba cometiendo un error.<p>

Camino por los arboles de cerezo. El cielo ya estaba dando señales de que era tarde y que pronto iba a anochecer. Allí, entre todo ese hermoso paisaje, estaba una pequeña niña de alrededor de cinco años de edad. Su cabello negro azabache caía con delicadeza en sus hombros. La niña dirigió sus dos orbes violenta hacia él cuando lo escucho acercarse.

Cierta decepción percibió en sus hermosos ojos.

― ¿Lo encontraste? ― le preguntó refiriéndose al pequeño conejito de peluche que horas atrás le había comprado.

La niña negó con la cabeza.

―Ya veo― No sabía que decir. Bueno, si sabía, pero no encontraba las palabras para expresarlo. Suspiró y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su hija. ―Rukia― comenzó. ― Ese conejo… no podremos encontrarlo… no podemos hacer nada. Así que te comprare uno nuevo.

Rukia frunció su ceño con tristeza. Abrió su boca para decir algo y luego la cerró.

―Etto…― Dijo después de un momento.― Es el único.

Byakuya la miro confundido.

―Hay más en la tienda.

―Es el que escogiste y compraste para mí― le explico.

― ¿Eh? ― preguntó aun confundido.

―Es… el primer regalo de papá.

Byakuya sintió como su pecho comenzaba a dolerle. Se dio cuenta de su egoísmo. Todo este tiempo se había centrado en su propio dolor, ignorando todo lo demás. Pero estaba lastimando a todos. Estaba lastimando a su hija al alejarla de él.

―Rukia― la llamó. ― ¿Te sentiste muy sola? ― dijo con la mirada en el suelo.

―Si― contesto con tono triste.

― ¿Te gusto venir de viaje conmigo?

―Si

― Ya veo― Hizo una pausa. Era extraño para él preocuparse por los sentimientos de alguien, no estaba en su naturaleza el ser amable, hasta ahora la única persona que le había importado era su esposa. ―Rukia― repitió. ― ¿Te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo? He sido un mal padre todos estos años. Pero ahora me esforzare por cambiar. Así que, ¿estaría bien si me quedo contigo?

―Si― dijo al instante.

― ¿En serio? ― pregunto emocionado, aunque su rostro no lo mostrara del todo.

― Quiero que estés conmigo― le contesto.

― Ya veo― por un momento se volvió a sentir feliz. Una sensación cálida le envolvió el pecho, le gustaba sentirse así.

―Pero, hoy perdí algo importante y estoy triste― dijo con la voz entrecortada. ― Papá― le dijo. ― Sabes…

Byakuya se acercó un poco más para que hablara.

― ¿Estaría bien… ―continuó.―… si ya no aguanto más? ― hizo una pausa― Yoruichi-san me dijo: 'Está bien llorar en el baño y… y en los brazos de papá.'

El hombre volvió a sentir tristeza de golpe. Asintió con la cabeza.

―Si― le confirmo.

Rukia abrazo del cuello a su padre. Primero fueron pequeños sollozos y luego comenzó a llorar verdaderamente. A Byakuya le dolía escuchar a su hija llorar de esa manera, así que la abrazo con fuerza, susurrando pequeños "Lo siento". Se sentía el peor hombre del mundo. Había hecho sufrir a Rukia haciéndola creer que su padre no la quería. Pero él iba a cambiar, aunque sea poco a poco, cambiaría por el bien de su hija. Se esforzaría por ser el mejor padre y compensarle por sus años de ausencia.

.

.

.

.

Ambos se encontraban en el tren de regreso a casa.

Rukia admiraba la luna que brillaba en el cielo nocturno. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Byakuya. También abría la boca como tratando de decir algo, pero después la volvía a cerrar.

Byakuya ya sabía lo que quería decir.

―Rukia― le dijo después de un momento. ― ¿Quieres que te hable de mamá?

―Si― contesto emocionada.

―Bien― le hizo una señal con la mano para que se siente a su lado. Ella obedeció rápidamente. ― Bueno, mamá era una persona realmente tímida. Se preocupaba por las personas que la rodeaban más que por ella misma. También era muy dedicada con lo que se proponía. Le gustaban mucho las actividades escolares, pero no podía ir porque enfermaba a menudo. Aun así siempre asistía cuando tenía oportunidad. Y además…― se cortó de repente. ― Bueno, entonces…― ya no supo que decir. Era como si olvidara todo de un momento a otro. Miro a su hija y se puso nervioso ante su mirada atenta. ― Entonces…. Mamá estaba… Hisana― susurro, y todos los recuerdos vinieron de golpe. ―Hisana…― recordó cuando la conoció, cuando le pidió matrimonio, cuando vivieron juntos, cuando la mano de su esposa caía sin vida. No pudo reprimir las lágrimas.

Todos sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintió un pequeño tirón de su manga. Dirigió su mirada a la niña y ésta también lloraba.

―Papá…― le dijo.

― ¿Por qué tú también lloras?― dijo tratando de reprimir un sollozo. Ella se secó las lágrimas y miro a su padre. ― Lo siento, estaba recordando a tu mamá. ― Él también se limpió las lágrimas derramadas. ― Bueno, sigamos adelante. Mamá amaba la música, por ese tiempo le gustaba tocar el piano, si sabes cómo son ¿no?

"**Hisana"** pensó en sus adentros **"Lo encontré"**

Miro a Rukia y le tomo la mano.

"**Al fin lo he encontrado"**

Ella se extrañó por el acto cariñoso tan repentino.

"**Algo que puedo proteger"**

Pero enseguida él le dirigió una sonrisa.

"**Algo que solo yo puedo proteger"**

Ella se sintió querida por su padre y le correspondió el gesto.

"**Ella es mi orgullo"**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí les traigo este pequeño fragmento del anime Clannad que muchos reconocerán como la escena de Tomoya y Ushio. Hace unas semanas que termine de ver el anime y me vino esta escena a la cabeza, sé que los personajes son un poco OC pero a mí me gusto como quedo, pues amo a Byakuya y a Rukia x3 (Estoy traumada con el final) Y bueno, lo que no han visto el anime se los recomiendo, al principio ya me lo habían recomendado pero vi el primer capítulo y dije 'Nah… no me convence' pero una miga insistía en que lo vea y lo ame :3<strong>

**Sé que esta esta muy sencillo pero apreciaría su opinión, criticas positivas y constructivas son bienvenidas. **

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer.**

**Cuídense. Nos vemos.**

**~KanadeKuchiki~(/._.)/ **


End file.
